


Three Spiderlings in a Haunted House

by AnimationNut



Series: Into the Spider-Chat [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Creepy clowns and basically things you might see in a haunted house, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Halloween, Haunted House, Jump Scares, Mentions of blood but it's fake, Spider-Kids, Spiderlings, with some creative liberities taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimationNut/pseuds/AnimationNut
Summary: The only way to spend October 30th is to go to a haunted house, but Miles, Gwen and Peni really should have told the Spiders where they were going. It's a night of frights for everybody, and a near heart attack for some.Oops.





	Three Spiderlings in a Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Into the Spider-verse.

** _Miles has created a Private Chat_ **

** _Miles has invited Gwen and Peni to Private Chat_ **

**Miles: **Do you guys want to hit up a haunted house with me on Misbehave Night?

**Gwen: **Do you mean Devil’s Night?

**Miles: **That sounds highly dangerous and cult-like.

**Gwen: **It’s what we call October 30th. You know, when teens go out and act like jerks by egging and TP’ing people’s houses.

**Miles: **So what I said in the first place. Misbehave Night.

**Gwen: **That’s just stupid.

**Peni: **I don’t care what you call it, I’m in!

**Miles: **Cool! Gwen?

**Gwen: **Sure, why not. My dad will be working overtime that night so I’ll have no problem sneaking away.

**Miles: **It usually sucks when Halloween falls on a weekday but I’m so glad it does this year. My dad would never let me out on Misbehave Night if I wasn’t at boarding school.

**Gwen: **So Halloween is Halloween across dimensions but Devil’s Night isn’t?

**Peni: **Try not to think about it.

**Gwen: **Too late.

**Gwen: **You sure you’ll be able to dull your spider-senses enough for a haunted house, Miles?

**Miles: **Who do you think I am? A newbie?

**Gwen: **Yes.

**Miles: **Fine, it may have taken a few months, but I finally figured out how to really dial down the senses.

**Peni: **Great! A haunted house wouldn’t be fun if you were alerted to every little thing that was going to happen.

**Peni: **And is there a particular reason you created a private chat for this conversation?

**Miles: **I feel like bringing Noir to a haunted house will result in serious injury for somebody and if one adult can’t come than none of them can come. Also, I’m not sure if they’d actually let us go out on Misbehave Night so I figure they don’t really need to know.

**Peni: **Better to ask for forgiveness than permission, as they say.

**Gwen: **It’s a shame Noir, Peter and Ham don’t live in proper houses. I wouldn’t mind tossing an egg or two at their windows.

**Miles: **It’s more than a shame. It’s a tragedy.

**Peni: **We can only dream.

…

Ganke was snacking on the mini chocolate bars Miles had given him in exchange for covering for him should the security guard make a surprise inspection. He munched on a milk chocolate bar and watched as Miles wrestled a dark hoodie over a white T-shirt.

“Try not to get into any trouble.”

“Who, me? Get in trouble?” said Miles with a dramatic voice. “Never.”

Ganke snorted. “Yeah right.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

He shrugged his backpack over his shoulders and eased open the window. The darkness cloaked him as he crawled down the side of the building and dropped to the sidewalk. He leaned against the bricks of his dormitory and checked his cell phone. Just as he was confirming the time there were two flashes of light and Peni and Gwen appeared.

“You know what I love about the PMTs? Perfect timing,” said Miles with a grin as he pocketed his phone.

Gwen set a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow. “That’s rich coming from someone who still manages to be late.”

“By a few seconds. Not minutes,” retorted Miles.

“Which haunted house are we going to?” asked Peni, tucking her small hands into the sleeves of her oversized sweater, which bore the logo of her middle school. “There must be a ton of them.”

“I read an article online that claimed the haunted house in Hell’s Kitchen is the most terrifying one ever.”

“I’m down,” said Gwen, clapping her hands together with anticipation. “We swinging or bussing it?”

“Swinging, obviously.”

“I’m gonna need a lift,” piped up Peni.

Miles and Gwen dug their masks out of their pockets and pulled them on. Peni climbed onto Gwen’s back and held on tightly as the pair started to web-sling through the dark streets. As they moved deeper into the suburbs, they could see more and more teens milling about.

“I see an egg carton,” spoke Peni, her eyes spotting a teenager in an ugly troll mask poorly hiding the eggs beneath his shirt.

Miles aimed his wrist at the teen and fired. A web caught the edge of the carton and it was whipped out of the unsuspecting teenager’s grasp. With grace and control Miles flicked the carton upside down over the teen’s head. Yolk and egg whites ran down the boy’s body and he cursed, furiously whipping his head around to see who had bamboozled him. But the Spiders had already rounded the corner, leaving him to stew as the onlookers burst into laughter.

“Got him,” said Miles cheerfully.

“Nice,” said Gwen with a laugh.

“You trick-or-treating this year?” asked Peni, tucking her chin against Gwen’s shoulder and blinking rapidly as the chilly breeze battered her hair against her eyelids.

“I wish,” muttered Gwen. “Unfortunately, I’ve reached the age society has deemed too old for trick-or-treating. I’ve got patrol to do, anyway. The bad guys seem to think Halloween is the perfect atmosphere to pull off an evil scheme.”

Miles’ face fell, as this was his first Halloween as Spider-Man. “Seriously?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Aw man. I was going to gorge on candy and watch horror movies.”

“I miss being able to have a proper Halloween,” said Peni with a sigh. She stared at the Jack O’Lanterns dotting cobwebbed porches, their soft yellow glow pinpricks amongst the shadows.

“Me too,” said Gwen feelingly, reaching back to give Peni’s leg a brief squeeze.

“Halloween might be a bust but tonight won’t be,” said Miles firmly. “We are going to get scared out of our wits.”

“Woo-hoo!” cheered Peni. “We’re totally getting candy after, right?”

“Oh, for sure.”

A startled scream and the sound of running feet caused Miles to glance below. He could see a girl standing beneath a lamppost, covered in whipped cream. Two other girls were making a getaway, laughing wickedly.

“I got them.” Gwen snatched the whipped cream can from their hands as they sailed overhead and ripped off the top, causing an explosion. The two girls shrieked as the tables were turned and they were drenched in the sticky dessert topping. “Boom.”

The victim craned her head to stare after them with wide, stunned eyes. Gwen saluted her as they swung past and Peni giggled. “That was great!”

“You know, I’ve never really bothered patrolling on Devil’s Night,” mused Gwen. “I always thought the police had it pretty well handled. But it’s actually pretty fun. I might have to start a new tradition.”

“I don’t think patrol can be counted as a tradition,” said Miles.

“It can be if I haven’t done it on October 30th before and start making it a yearly thing.”

_“Stop right there, kid!”_

The shout came from down the street, where another teen burst out of an alley with a police officer in pursuit. In unison Gwen and Miles fired their webbing, catching the teen around the ankles and causing him to trip. He fell to the sidewalk with a startled cry and the officer grabbed him by the arm.

“Thanks for the assist!” he called in slight bewilderment as the Spiders sailed overhead, Gwen twisting slightly in the air so Peni’s face wouldn’t be seen.

“No problem!” returned Miles.

They arrived in Hell’s Kitchen with no further incidents and landed on a roof across from the apparently famous haunted house. It was a low-ceilinged shack with rickety steps leading to the entrance. There was a line stretching down the block and employees in long black cloaks were stationed outside to ensure no chaos broke out.

Gwen wrestled off her mask and smoothed her fingers through her blonde hair. “This place definitely seems to have a reputation.”

“Let’s hope it lives up to the hype.” Miles squinted down the street. “Better get in line before it wraps around the block.”

They climbed down the side of building and dropped into an alleyway. They ventured into the lit street and joined the growing queue for the horror-themed attraction. They passed the time by making idle chatter or waiting in comfortable silence, peeking over heads to see how much closer they were to the front of the line. An hour passed and finally it was their turn to climb the creaky wooden steps and venture through the ratted sheet that functioned as the entrance.

An employee handed them each a flashlight and directed them down the hallway. The corridor was absolutely pitch black, with the exception of the lone lightbulb at the very end. Miles flicked his flashlight across the floor, which was covered with cobwebs and puddles of blood.

“Here we go,” whispered Peni, her heart thudding with adrenaline.

“If you wet yourself, don’t tell me,” spoke Gwen.

“Ew, gross!” groaned Miles.

They inched their way down the hall. Thin beams of light roamed back and forth, trying to gain a sense of what was around them. But the flashlights were only bright enough to ensure they wouldn’t trip or stumble. It did nothing in pinpointing any potential frights.

A slimy hand lunged out of the wall and landed on Peni’s shoulder, causing her to shriek and sprint forwards. She collided into Gwen and the two nearly fell to the floor. Miles howled with laughter. “Aw man! I wish I could have seen your face!”

Peni huffed and backed up a few steps. “Sorry, Gwen.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Miles’ flashlight briefly caught a shoe poking out from beneath the wall and suddenly the wall split open, a heavily made-up zombie lunging out at him. Miles screamed and recoiled backwards, nearly tripping over his feet.

Peni laughed. “I got to see _your _face on that one.”

“Shut up.” Miles pouted.

They inched their way towards the end of the corridor, where they would need to round the corner, and Miles whispered, “Gwen, you go first.”

“Oh, wow. How chivalrous of you.”

But she peeked and let out a small breath when there was only another stretch of darkness. “Okay. We’re good.”

They had barely taken a few steps when a figure leapt out at them with a scream. The three jumped with a startled yelp and hastily skirted around the ghostly figure. “You said we were good,” hissed Miles, rubbing at his chest.

“Right. Because haunted houses are supposed to be obvious,” grumbled Gwen.

They reached the end of the corridor after a few more scares and a thick, warm liquid fell over them. “Oh my gosh!” cried Miles. His flashlight illuminated a doorway and he raced through it, coming upon a dimly lit room that was full of dark cages. Miles scanned his body and wrinkled his nose at the realistic-looking blood that covered him. “Ugh. This stuff better wash out.”

“This is disgusting,” claimed Peni, gingerly holding her arms out to the side. “Why is it warm?”

“At least we can see a bit better,” muttered Gwen, wiping her hands on her black jeans.

They ventured further into the room. Hands clawed out of the cage and the three nimbly ducked around them. When they were close to the door the last cage burst open and a creepy clown stormed out, wielding an axe.

Gwen dove beneath the clown’s legs and her friends followed suit. The clown, who was used to terrified screaming and frantic running, stopped in shock at their quick thinking and by the time he recovered, they had already moved on to the next chamber.

Peni let out a snort and hastily clapped a hand over her mouth. Gwen and Miles snickered in amusement. There were spiders everywhere—some real and some fake, on the walls and in the ceiling and on the sheet of cobwebs that covered the door.

“Oooh. So scary,” drawled Gwen.

They walked through with ease and made into what seemed to be the final part of the haunted house. The exit sign was a red glow at the very end of the room. It was once again pitch black and suddenly their flashlights went out. Gwen furrowed her brow and gave it a smack. “What’s up with these things?”

“Dunno,” said Miles. “Maybe the batteries are dead.”

“All of them?”

“Maybe it’s part of the haunted house,” suggested Peni.

“How the heck would they—?”

Their flashlights suddenly illuminated with red and there was a horrible, ear-splitting shrieking as a dozen blood-soaked, flesh-rotting creatures lunged towards them. Miles, Gwen and Peni screamed as they were quickly overwhelmed, their arms and legs snatched. Miles fumbled wildly in the dark, his heart racing madly in his chest.

“Get off get off get off!” he cried.

The terrifying atmosphere was disturbed by three pulses of white light and soon the hands holding onto Miles fell away. The boy’s confusion turned into bafflement when a panicked voice shouted, “Kids?”

“Peter?” said Miles incredulously.

The three stopped flailing about and swept their red beams across the floor, eyes going wide at the unconscious bodies at their feet. The light swung up to reveal Noir and Ham hanging from the ceiling and Peter a few feet in front of them. Peni clapped a hand over her mouth and Gwen’s jaw dropped.

“Holy crap,” she uttered.

“What the heck is going on?” demanded Ham, clutching at his chest.

“Oh I hope you didn’t hurt them,” squeaked Peni through her fingers.

“Why wouldn’t we hurt them?” asked Noir, mystified. “They were attacking you.”

“We’re in a haunted house!” hissed Gwen. “Holy crap.”

“You already said that,” said Miles, slightly dazed from the unexpected turn of events.

Peni’s eyes darted about for security cameras and she found one located near the exit. She whipped her tablet out of her bag and made quick work of hacking into the system to dismantle the feed and erase a portion of the footage. “I think we should get out of here,” she said nervously as she finished up.

“Now,” said Peter feelingly. “My apartment.”

Seconds later they were all gathered in Peter’s apartment and the man yanked off his mask. A scowl was on his face and he snapped, “Are you crazy?”

“What?” cried Miles.

“You gave us a heart attack!”

“I was having a nice cup of tea when the alert went wild,” grumbled Ham. Now that the panic had dispersed and it was clear that the kids were fine he felt a great bout of irritation. “One of you is cleaning the stain out of my carpet.”

“Ooh. Sorry.” Peni flinched.

“I guess we should have told them we were going to a haunted house,” muttered Gwen sheepishly.

“A heads-up would have been nice,” said Noir flatly.

“We completely forgot about our vitals triggering the distress alarm,” insisted Miles. “I’m so sorry.”

“Is there a particular reason you didn’t let us know?” asked Peter dryly. “Or did you just forget that too?”

“Er…” Miles tried to make eye-contact with his friends but they suddenly found the floor more interesting. “Well…we thought if we told you our plans you might not let us go out tonight.”

“Ya kept us in the dark so we couldn’t say no?” said Noir in a low, displeased voice.

“Kind of?”

Peter rubbed the space between his eyes. “Not cool, man.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“We just wanted to have some fun,” said Peni in a small voice.

Noir went over to ruffle her hair, his voice softening. “We know, sweetheart. But ya have to tell us what you’re doin’, especially if it’s gonna cause the PMTs to start wailin’.”

“You don’t have to hide things from us,” stressed Ham. “Of course you’d want to go a haunted house the day before Halloween. Who wouldn’t?”

“Not once would we have thought you wanted to go out tonight to cause trouble,” said Peter sternly.

“We know,” said Miles quickly. “We were thinking more along the lines of you being worried about trouble finding us.”

“That’s a horrible excuse,” said Ham with a raised brow.

“We know,” repeated Miles with a wince.

“Are you mad?” asked Gwen hesitantly.

The adults regarded their pleading, apologetic expressions and Peter sighed. “No. We’re not mad. Just got one heck of a scare.”

Miles grinned. “Happy Halloween?”

Peter shoved his shoulder. “Very funny. Tell us the next time you go to a haunted house. It’ll save us from having a heart attack.”

“For sure.”

“Are we in trouble?” Peni asked nervously.

Noir crossed his arms and glanced at Peter and Ham. “What do ya think fellas?”

Peter let the kids simmer in unease for a minute before saying, “You weren’t out looking for trouble and you didn’t put yourself in danger. You were just brats. So I think we can let this one slide.”

“Thank you!” Miles rushed forwards and tackled Peter in a hug.

The man wrapped his arm around Miles and said pointedly, “_This _time.”

“Noted.”

Gwen picked up Ham and held him close. “We’ll definitely tell you the next time we go to a haunted house.”

Peni looped her arm through Noir’s and gave a small yip when he gave her behind a reprimanding smack. “Ow,” she whined.

“Ya have a bad habit of keepin’ things from us,” scolded Noir, pulling her against his side for a hug. “Next time ya ain’t gettin’ off so easy.”

“Gotcha,” said Peni sheepishly.

Miles jumped when Peter landed a solid swat to his backside. “Ow! Hey! You said you were letting this one slide!”

“Trust me, I am,” said Peter with a scoff. He wrapped an arm around Miles and gave him a noogie.

Gwen hastily backed up and dropped onto the couch. Ham snickered and lightly chucked her under the chin. “Got yourself out of that one, didn’t you?”

“Shush. Hey, maybe next time you guys can come with us.”

Peter’s response was immediate.

“Heck no.”


End file.
